Need For Speed: Operation Shadow
by Wolf97
Summary: Former Air Force Lieutenant Michael MacDougall is Recruited by the Elite Operations Agency to take down a terrorist group called the Shadow Corp who threatens the world with high tech weapons. It's up to Michael to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Date:7 2006

Time: 10 Am

Location: Fort Lincoln, Freemont City, California.

It was a hot day in Freemont City, Inside Fort Lincoln two Men were on computers doing background checks. One man in his early 50s was Gary Hernandez a CIA operative and the other a man in his mid 40s is Edward Drake. Recently A terrorist group planned on using high tech to destroy the world's governments and take over the world. The Newly Formed Elite Operations Agency was looking for recruits.

"Here's the first one" said Gary. A file appeared on the screen.

Name: Xavier Johnson

DOB: March 7 1980

Bio: Wanted street racer from Palmont City. Has outstanding warrants in Rockport.

"I think I'll pass, this guy will attract too much attention" said Gary.

The next file was a man who is a detective with the Rockport PD.

Name: Paul Loreto

DOB: November 7 1974

Bio: Detective with the Rockport Police Department. Took Down a car theft ring in 2004.

"He seems worthy we'll recruit him" said Gary.

The Next File was a Woman

Name: Monique Lapointe

DOB: April 1 1978

Bio: A French special agent from Rouen. Helped stop a bombing in 2002.

"We'll Recruit her as well" said Gary.

We need one more Drake" said Gary.

Name: Michael Sean MacDougall

DOB: February 11 1968

Bio: Born in Scotland to a WWII vet. Former Lieutenant in the British Royal Air Force from 1985-2001. Did a tour in Northern Ireland during "the troubles". Was discharged for punching a soldier who insulted his Scottish heritage. Became a mercenary. Headed a task force in Afghanistan in 2003.

"We found our guy who's gonna lead this operation" said Gary.

Later that day...

Time: 2 PM

Location: Vancouver, Canada

Michael MacDougall was working as a security guard in a office building downtown Vancouver.

"Just 4 more hours" Michael sighed taking a sip of coffee and leaning back on his chair.

"Mr. MacDougall, someone is here to see you" said a young women who came into his office. A few moments later a man in his mid 30s came into his office, he was wearing a Black jacket with a black shirt and black cargo pants.

Ah Mr. MacDougall, how are you?" The man asked.

"Good, I was getting bored, what do you want?" asked Michael.

"Well Lieutenant my name is Roman Wallace I work for the Elite Operations Agency".

"Ah CIA stuff, what do you guys want from me?" Michael asked.

"The Head of the New E.O.A wants you to lead a operation against a terrorist organization" said Wallace.

"I retired from that crap awhile ago, why would I wanna go back?" said Michael slightly annoyed.

"Just think about it you'll be saving the world from terrorist who want to take over the world" said Wallace.

"Look I'm no James Bond ok" Michael said smirking at his own statement.

"Look Captain Hernandez likes you and wants you to join us".

"I don't know I mean this security job isn't really that good and I miss the action and guns" said Michael.

"You should Join Lieutenant, this can be a very good opportunity for you" said Wallace.

"Ok when do I start?" Asked Michael.

"You leave tomorrow here is a suitcase with a plane ticket to Fort Lincoln in Freemont City and a laptop with information on the mission" said Wallace.

With that Wallace left and Michael sat down at his desk and looked up the mission on the laptop. The mission was about a terrorist organization using chemical weapons and a high tech weapon to destroy the world's governments and hack into the banks and take all the money. At 6 Michael clocked out and headed to the parking garage across the street. He walked towards his Aston Martin db9 and drove home.

Michael arrived at his house, it was a one story 3 bedroom house. Michael poured some Vodka and watched tv. At 8 he took a shower and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Date: April 7 2006

Location: Downtown Rockport, Massachusetts

Time: 9:00 AM

Detective Paul Loreto was driving out of the parking lot of the Rockport PD headquarters in his Black Dodge Viper.

"All units be advised we have a high speed chase in progress" said the dispatcher

"Dammit these guys are starting their shit already?" Paul asked himself.

"Units be on the lookout for a Green Mazda" the dispatcher said.

Paul saw a green Mazda Rx8 speed by followed by 3 police cruisers.

"Be advised I got eyes on the suspect, I repeat I have eyes on the suspect" Paul said on the radio.

Paul flicked his sirens on and drove up to the suspect, tailing him.

"Units watch out I'm gonna pit him" Paul said.

Paul performed a pit maneuver but the RX8 sped up.

"Ok I'm gonna run him off the road" Paul said.

Paul got beside the Mazda and rammed him of the road.

The Mazda spun out of control, hitting a cruiser on the side smashing the door.

The officer of the cruiser wasn't hurt, but his car was damaged badly.

"GET OUT OF THE VEHICLE NOW!" Paul said through the radio.

The Mazda driver got out of the car and ran.

Paul exited his car and ran after the suspect.

Paul ran after the driver chasing him through the streets.

Paul drew his taser and deployed it into the driver's leg.

"Hand behind your back now!" Paul said handcuffing the suspect.

Within minutes the driver was handcuffed and searched.

"What's your name?" Paul asked the driver.

"Eduard Vishnewsky" said the driver in a Slavic Accent.

Paul looked at the kid, he looked about 16 or 17 with curly hair and wearing a white t shirt and black jeans.

"How old are you?" Paul questioned.

"17" said Eduard nervously.

"Where you from" Paul asked

"Kiev, Ukraine" said Eduard.

"Ok Eduard listen to me, before I search the car I their anything I need to know?" asked Paul.

"No" said Eduard.

Paul searched the Mazda, he found a loaded 38 revolver in the glove compartment along with an ounce of cocaine.

"That's why he ran" said Paul putting the gun in a baggie.

Under the driver seat Paul found a black glock 17 loaded along with 3 magazines in the back seat.

"Eduard I found 2 guns and an ounce of cocaine, do you know anything about this?" Paul asked.

"No I don't know, I was set up" said Eduard

"Look man I'm trying to help you, tell who your working for so I can see if we can cut a deal, because your looking at being charged as an adult" said Paul.

"I'm telling you I was set up" said Eduard.

"Don't give that bullshit kid, I wasn't born yesterday and this ain't my first bust" Paul said.

"Detective you may wanna see this" said an officer.

Paul looked saw that there were 3 Ak 47s, 2 book bags and a suit case.

"Oh my god" Paul said. "This kid is definitely working for someone"

Paul opened the suit case, it was full of money.

"This has to be about $5 grand no doubt" said Paul.

Paul open the book bag revealing 4 big bags of cocaine and 3 lbs of Marijuana.

"This kid's done" said Paul shaking his head.

"Eduard you need to talk fast because your looking at a lot here" said Paul.

"I don't wanna go to jail" said Eduard with tears in his eyes.

"Son, your not gonna go to jail your gonna go to prison" said Paul.

"I got you for evading, speeding, Possession with intent, possession of stolen fire arms and, assault with a deadly weapon for ramming a police car" said Paul.

"I was set up by my friend Roman Glebov" said Eduard Crying.

"Ok son calm down" Paul said comforting Eduard.

"My family is poor and my friend told me to sell all that stuff and he'll cut me in on the money" said Eduard.

"Ok, do you know where he's at" asked Paul.

"He hangs out at some warehouse in Rosewood" said Eduard.

"Ok but unfortunately I'm going to have to charge you" said Paul.

"Ok fine" said Eduard.

Eduard was hauled off and Paul had the RX8 towed.

Paul went to eat at Burger King.

After eating Paul was about to leave when a man in his 40s entered and sat at the table with Paul.

"Hello my name is Edward Drake I run the Elite Operations Agency along with agent Gary Hernandez" said Drake.

"Ok, and what do you want" asked Paul.

"We heard about the cases you handled and would like you to help us in taking down a terrorist organization called the Shadow Corp" said Drake.

"If I say yes when do I leave?" asked Paul.

"Tomorrow morning" said Drake.

"Here's a plane ticket along with a laptop" said Drake

"You leave for Fort Lincoln in Freemont City tomorrow" said Drake.

Paul looked up the details on the laptop and was interested.

Paul drove home, figuring out a way to tell his fiance.

"Hello hon" said Elizabeth, Paul's fiance when she saw him enter the house.

Elizabeth and Paul became engaged last year and were going to be married in 3 months. Elizabeth was currently months pregnant with their first baby.

"Look baby, I've been asked to go on a mission because of my experience, I was hand picked for this"

"But Paul what something if happens to you?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen to me" Paul said stroking Elizabeth's cheek.

Paul went to his garage and shot a few hoops before parking his car in the garage. Paul was very athletic, 6'2 with brown hair and a goatee. Paul was born in New York city to Giovanni and Gloria Loreto immigrants from Italy. He has 3 brothers Andreas, Gianni and Carlo, and a sister Julia. He moved with his parents to Rockport when he was 13. Being the oldest child he was always responsible and caring. He grew up in Gray Point in the Camden Beach borough of Rockport after his father became a construction worker.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Date: April 7 2006 11:30 PM

Dragon Casino, Hartgrove Village, Freemont City, California

Monique Lapointe was sitting at a table playing black jack was of average height with fair skin, green eyes with red lips and long black hair that hung past her shoulders. She had on a long red dress with matching high heels and a black bracelet on her waist.

"Godamn this chick won all our money" a guy said with blond hair wearing a black tuxedo.

"Guess I was just lucky" Monique said in a flirtatious tone, she had a slight French accent.

Monique left the Casino and walked to her car which was a red Nissan 350z with black alloy rims and black tinted windows. Monique arrived at her apartment in Little Italy. A gold Porsche 911 turbo rolled up to her and rolled down the window. It was a light skinned man with jet black hair combed back and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Darling, how about ya hop in and let's you and me have a good time" The man said with a thick New York accent.

"No thank you I'm real tired" Monique said.

"Whoa a French babe, nice how about I show ya what my Porsche could do" the guy said.

"Ugh no I'm tired I just wanna head home. Monique said.

"Ahh fine but you know where to find me babe" the guy said driving off.

"Fucking guy won't stop harassing me" Monique said unlocking her apartment.

Monique walked up the stairs to her apartment on the 4th floor. She entered the apartment and sat down on the sofa in her living room. Her apartment consisted of a living room, kitchen, a bathroom with both a tub and shower, and 2 bedrooms. Monique undressed and entered the bathroom. She turned on the radio to a pop station and hopped in the bathtub and washed herself with a sponge. Monique sat in the tub which bubbled with soap and shampoo. An hour later Monique stepped Irvin the bathroom and put on a robe and walked to her room. She dressed in short spandex and a sports bra. Monique flipped through channels on her tv. She watched an old TV show that caught her attention. It was Married with children.

"Ha miss this show" Monique said reminiscing about how she watched it as a little girl in France.

Monique fell asleep around 1:30 AM and slept for about 6 hours. It was about 6 AM when she got a knock at her door.

"Ugh, who could it be this early?" she said.

Monique put on a shirt and opened the door. There was tall Hispanic man with dark skin and grey hair wearing a red polo shirt with black cargo pants and black Loafers.

"Um hello" she said a little tired.

"Hey Miss Lapointe, my name is Gary Hernandez I am head of the Elite Operations Agency" Hernandez said.

"Yeah and what are you here for?" Monique said slightly annoyed.

"Look, I know your a French intelligence agent an-"

"Ex French Intelligence agent, I retired a while back" Monique said.

"That's strange, my files said you were still working intelligence" Hernandez said.

"No, I left in 2004, after mission I was in ended badly" Monique said.

"I heard about that, the Tunisia incident that killed over 3,000 people, I had no idea you participated in it" Hernandez said.

"Yeah, I almost died that day" Monique said.

"Well I'm sorry but glad you're safe" Hernandez said.

"So what are you hear for?" Monique asked.

"I came because you were selected to participate in an operation" Hernandez said.

"I'm sorry but I left that type of life a while ago" Monique said.

"Look we believe this group of terrorist are trying to take over the world, and you working intelligence, you could prove to be a great addition to our team" Hernandez said again.

"Look I don't need more lost lives on my conscious, so the answers no" Monique said.

"Look Ms Lapointe, I have to go soon, and since you're visa is near expiration you could risk getting deported back to France. If you join, I could pull some strings and get you dual citizenship" Hernandez said.

"Y..You'd do that?" Monique asked.

"Yeah, We're meeting at Fort Lincoln on the South side" Hernandez.

"I'll be there" Monique said.

"OK I'll wait outside" Hernandez said.

Monique put on a miniskirt, with knee high black boots and a black tank top. Monique and Hernandez walked outside.

"I'll me you there" Hernandez said getting in a black Land Rover.

Monique hopped in her 350x and headed to the base.


	4. Chapter 4

Fort Lincoln, Freemont City, California

Time: 9:00 AM

April 8 2006

Hernandez arrived at the Fort Lincoln base and went to talk with his partner Drake.

"Every one should be on their way" Hernandez said.

"Excellent" Drake said.

A black BMW Z4 rolled into the base and out came MacDougall wearing a black t shirt with dark green camouflage pants and black boots.

"Nice to see you Lieutenant" Hernandez greeted.

"Likewise" MacDougall greeted back.

"So since your here and you'll be leading the operation I'll show you the car you will use" Drake said.

The two men led MacDougall a barrack where a black Aston Martin v12 Vanquish stood.

"The Vanquish, is our new prototype vehicle entirely bulletproof and armed with weapons such as missiles that shoot out of the front headlights, a smoke screen that shoots from the rear headlights as well as a EMP missle launcher" Drake said.

"Donated to us by MI6 and engineered by the CIA" Hernandez said.

"Next is the 2006 Ford Mustang engineered the same way" Drake said.

The mustang was all black and had two red lines going down the middle.

"Last but not least, the 2006 Subaru Impreza WRX STI" Drake introduced.

The Impreza was dark grey with two red lines down the middle.

"Well, since you got here first I'll let you choose first pick" Drake said.

"Gimme the Vanquish" MacDougall said.

Just then a black Cadillac CTS pulled up outside and a man in his late 20s wearing a black leather trench coat with tan khakis and black shoes exited along with the driver Agent Roman Wallace.

"Hey Mike that's Paul Loreto, he's a detective from Rockport" Drake said.

"Nice to meet you lad" MacDougall said.

"Likewise" Paul said shaking hands.

"Paul, since you know the mission details which car would you like?" Drake said.

"I'll take the Mustang" Paul said admiring the car.

"OK guys the last person should be here soon, she's getting the GTR I guess" Drake said.

"Wait, she?! No one said anything about a woman helping us" MacDougall said.

"Jesus Lieutenant still got that sexist attitude I see" Wallace smirked.

"I'm not sexist, the thing is I need people that keep up with me and my style" MacDougall answered back.

"OK OK she's coming right now" Drake said.

A red Nissan 350z speeded by and did a 180 drift.

Out came a woman wearing knee high boots with a mini skirt and a black tank top. She had green eyes and long black hair.

"Ah Ms Lapointe pleased you could make it" Drake said.

MacDougall looked at the woman and recognized her immediately.

" Ms Lapointe these are the people who you'll be working with, that is Detective Paul Loreto and former British Air Force Lieutenant Michael Sean MacDougall" Hernandez said.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Paul said shaking her hand.

"You too Detective" Monique said.

Monique looked at MacDougall as she remembered him from one of her missions in 2003.

MacDougall looked at Monique as he remembered her from a mission in Afghanistan in 2003.

"It's been awhile" MacDougall greeted.

"Can't believe you're still alive Lieutenant" Monique said.

Monique looked at MacDougall who stood about 6'2 with a muscular build wearing a black t shirt that showed his muscles through the shirt with green camouflaged pants and black boots. His hair was short and blonde with an he ha clock shadow. Monique and MacDougall worked together during French and British intelligence joint operation in Afghanistan.


	5. Chapter 5

The group was briefed on the current situation.

"The Shadow Corp are an elite international criminal organization. The group has claimed responsibility for numerous terrorist attacks and other illicit activity. Hernandez said.

"We know who's calling the shots?" Drake asked.

Led by Timofey Kandinsky a former Soviet General who is believed to be working with North Korea" Hernandez said.

"I remember that bastard, almost captured him back in Saudi Arabia" Monique said.

"Mr. Kandinsky is a wealthy businessman in Russia who owns several hockey teams. The man is very powerful and very dangerous. The Shadow Corp is divided into 6 different sections led by 6 different leaders.

"Which are?" Drake asked.

The first section is the main one which is led directly by Kandinsky, it's called the Shadow Warriors, their members operate in Moscow, they run most of the black market in Russia. The second sections Is Called the Red Shadow, their headed by Vladimir Kandinsky Timofey's younger brother. The Red Shadow specialize in arms dealing and Illegal gambling, they operate in most of Russia and many other former Soviet Republics. The third section deals in gambling around the world, their headed by Kennedy McCarthy a former IRA member who defected to Russia after the war in Northern Ireland, that section is called Green Army. The fourth section is called the Bombers and as their name suggests excel in manufacturing explosives, their leader is Seung- Kyung- Rhee a former North Korean general who committed several acts of terrorism. The fifth section is called The Hackers for obvious reasons as they specialize in hacking, their leader is Hakob Arekelian a former Soviet intelligence agent from Armenia. The last faction is the most dangerous one and is headed by Hong dae- hyun, a North Korean scientists who specializes in Nuclear weapons. Nikolai Borodin is the second in command and advisor to Kandinsky" Hernandez explained.

"So when do we head out?" MacDougall asked.

"In about 2 hours you'll all be deployed to Russia via a carrier" Hernandez said.

MacDougall went to the shooting range testing out his m9 beretta on several targets.

"Still got it" MacDougall said after hitting 3 targets in the head.


End file.
